


Dog Days

by euphowolf



Series: Commissions For Charity [2]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Master/Pet, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphowolf/pseuds/euphowolf
Summary: When Leon ends up at the vet, Kaoru offers to be Chisato's replacement dog for the day. She soon gets more than she bargained for.
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Shirasagi Chisato
Series: Commissions For Charity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	Dog Days

**Author's Note:**

> By reading this fic, you tacitly agree that you are at least 18 years of age. If you are not 18 or older, please hit back on your browser now.
> 
> This fic was commissioned by anon for a $25 donation to the National Black Disability Coalition. Interested in getting one of your own while also contributing to a great cause? View my charity commission info [here.](https://twitter.com/rymmkon/status/1317764485034078208)

“Pray tell, fair lady, why doth thou ‘knit your brow and show an angry eye?’”

Misquoted Shakespeare darkens the already gloomy periphery of Chisato Shirasagi’s afternoon. She raises long-suffering eyes just in time to see Kaoru slide into the chair opposite her own. She really can’t catch a break today, can she?

“That seat is taken,” Chisato says stonily, but of course, Kaoru only ever hears what she wants to hear. She just leans over the outdoor cafe table, where Chisato had been trying to unwind at, and continues her line of questioning.

“It pains me to behold such a gloomy face on such a beautiful maiden, no less a dear friend. Lay your troubles upon mine ear, and I will do my utmost to dispel them!”

Chisato sets down the book she had been reading with a small sigh of resignation. She would like nothing more than to escape this conversation, but she knows from experience that Kaoru doesn’t give up easily, and at this point it would be easier to give her answer. 

Besides, if she’s being honest, she could use a little bit of venting right now. 

“It’s not a big deal,” she says. She stirs her coffee with her spoon. “It’s just about Leon…”

“Ah, your noble hound!” Chisato does not miss the way Kaoru’s eyes twitch nervously to the right, as if the great yellow dog could appear at any moment, and she smiles into her drink. Despite her princely facade, Kaoru still gets spooked by the silliest of things. “How is he?”

That brings Chisato back to the present. “Not well, I’m afraid. I actually just dropped him off at the vet a few hours ago for some stomach problems. Hopefully nothing serious, but… He’ll have to stay overnight.”

Kaoru catches on. “That is upsetting news indeed. And you are feeling lonely without his presence, I take it?”

“You could say that.” 

The other woman falls silent for a few seconds, and Chisato feels a brief hope that she will be left to stew in peace. That hope is dashed, however, when Kaoru lights up with what Chisato immediately knows is going to be a very bad idea. 

“I cannot stand aside and abandon you to your melancholy!” She gets up from the table and _kneels_ , in front of everyone, at Chisato’s side.

“What in the world-”

Kaoru takes her hand and gazes deep into her eyes. “Chisato, please allow me to be your dog for the day, in Leon’s stead.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“I know I cannot possibly fill the hole left by his absence! Yet, I’m sure I can provide a modicum of companionship, if only to bide the time until his recovery. I promise, I will be just as loyal, obedient and loving as a dog should be. You will hardly notice the difference between he and I.” 

Chisato searches for even the slightest trace of humor in Kaoru’s expression, but finds only (to her horror) utter earnestness. She genuinely doesn’t notice the sheer ridiculousness of her proposal. She is simply bent on cheering Chisato up in any way she can. 

In that way, her actions are not unlike a dog.

Chisato shakes off Kaoru’s grasp and shoots to her feet. She can hear whispers from other nearby customers, and even her expert actress skills are not enough to keep the heat from her cheeks. She hurriedly snatches up her purse and shoves her belongings into it, regretting ever having opened her mouth. 

“I’m going home. Bye.”

Kaoru falls into step behind her. “Then, as your dog, I’ll foll-”

“Don’t. You. Dare.”

-

Kaoru follows her all the way back to her house, despite Chisato’s very clear instructions to keep away. She spouts some nonsense about faithful dogs of history, like Hachi and Sirius, and it’s so annoying that Chisato can actually feel a headache sprouting in her skull.

Even after managing to lose Kaoru’s tail in a stroke of luck, she is unable to enjoy any relief. From a window on the second floor of her spacious apartment, she watches with exasperation as Kaoru circles the entrance like a kicked puppy. The other woman spots her peeking around the curtains and waves in exaggerated movements even as Chisato ducks away. _Damn it_. She’s going to draw a crowd of curious neighbors at this rate. 

Chisato doesn’t have a choice. She storms down the stairs and flings open the door. Kaoru comes bounding in.

“Ah, there you are! I was beginning to think -”

“Shut up. Come upstairs with me.” She turns, then pauses when her eyes alight upon Leon’s spare collar and leash she has hanging up on the wall hooks. She grabs those as well, because if Kaoru is going to make her play this game, she might as well be the one making the rules. 

Once they make their way up to Chisato’s room, she shuts the door. She lives alone, of course, but she feels more secure in the gesture anyway. She whirls on Kaoru, who is still happily oblivious, and holds out the pet accessories. 

“Put this on.”

For the first time, Kaoru’s suave smile falters. 

“Forgive me, but I’m not quite sure I understand…”

“You’re going to be my dog for the day, right? And dogs wear collars. Put it on.”

Kaoru’s mouth snaps closed - a blessing - as she gingerly takes the thin collar and wraps it around her neck. Once the clasp clicks into place, Chisato brushes Kaoru’s hand aside and clips the leash to the ring on the front. The corners of her lips curl upward in grim satisfaction as she tugs on the lead to test it. 

“Good. But I notice you’re still standing on two legs. Even you must know that dogs are not bipedal.”

Kaoru hesitates. Even as she begins sinking to the floor, she lets out a nervous chuckle. “Um, Chisato, this isn’t really what I was picturing earlier. Perhaps we could throw around a frisbee or something?”

Annoyance flares in Chisato’s chest, and she jerks the leash, forcing Kaoru’s head forward. She bends down, putting her face right up to the other woman’s so that their noses are almost brushing. 

“Dogs don’t talk, either,” she whispers. Kaoru’s throat bobs as she gulps, and when she attempts to speak once more, Chisato makes her move. She swoops in and presses a hard kiss to Kaoru’s open mouth.

Chisato has had a very rough week. Her chronic insomnia has left her exhausted and moody. She has been busy with Pastel Palettes, as well as preparing for her next role in a TV show. She has hardly had any time to herself of late, and to top it all off, the Leon business genuinely left her scared for her dear pet’s life. 

So when Kaoru Seta has the fucking audacity to show up without a care in the world, when she has the nerve to look so stupid and adorable all at once on her knees, when she is literally calling herself Chisato’s _dog_ \- well, who can blame Chisato for losing her carefully cultivated composure, just a little? 

She’s only human, after all. And everyone needs an outlet. 

Kaoru is gasping and flustered when Chisato abruptly breaks off the kiss with a parting dig of her teeth. The familiar taste of Kaoru’s tongue lingers upon her own as she wipes her lips with the back of her free hand. Someday she’ll have to come to terms with the ambiguity of their on-and-off relationship, but today is not that day.

“You know,” she muses, once she catches her breath, “Leon is a very smart dog. I’ve taught him a lot of tricks.” She looks down at Kaoru, which is not something she can do very often, given how tall the guitarist is. It’s a good view. She could get used to this. “What tricks do you know?”

Kaoru, who has begun to understand the situation, stays silent. Her gaze is intense beneath the dark fringe of her bangs as she awaits Chisato’s next move. 

Chisato wraps the rope around her knuckles. With her other hand, she hikes the hem of her skirt upwards, then nudges the top of Kaoru’s head with her hips. 

“Eat,” she orders.

And Kaoru obeys. 

In a flash, Chisato’s underwear is rolled down to her ankles. Kaoru doesn’t waste a second; she presses her hot mouth against Chisato’s entrance, grabbing the back of the blonde’s thighs with both hands for balance. Chisato is unable to suppress a soft grunt of surprise, and in the next moment, she lets go of the skirt and tangles her fingers in Kaoru’s silky hair. 

Kaoru is messy in her eagerness. Her tongue seeks between Chisato’s folds with slick, obscene noises and little technique. Thankfully, the leash makes it easy for Chisato to correct her trajectory. With a yank up or to the side, she is able to force Kaoru to change angles, to go slower or faster, to go deeper. 

It gets harder to remain standing as Kaoru settles into the exact rhythm that she knows Chisato likes. She manages to back the both of them up so that she can brace herself against a nearby wall, but her legs tremble as liquid heat pools in her lower body. She braces one knee lightly against Kaoru’s shoulder, allowing the other woman further access to her. Kaoru hums in appreciation. Her grip tightens and shifts upward, towards Chisato’s butt. 

_No_. There’s no way she’s relinquishing so soon. Without any warning, Chisato gives the leash a hard pull in the other direction. Kaoru resists at first, but when the collar digs into the flesh of her neck hard, she emits a choked-off gurgle and reluctantly tears away. She licks her lips clean, and the mere sight of her tongue almost tempts Chisato to change her mind. 

But simply getting eaten out is not going to be enough to satisfy Chisato. She’s going to need a lot more to work off all her pent-up stress. 

The flame in her loins ebbs away somewhat as she recovers from Kaoru’s ministrations. She snaps her fingers under the kneeling woman’s nose.

“Strip. Now.”

Kaoru still has the good grace to blush. “D-Don’t you think that we should slow down…” Her brows raise as she catches Chisato’s eyes narrowing into dangerous slits, and she swallows the sentence before she can finish it. “Um, I mean, woof woof...”

She works on taking off her shirt as Chisato steps out of her own skirt and sheds her blouse and bra. Getting naked in front of Kaoru always chafes at Chisato’s sense of pride and self-preservation, but she doesn’t want to get her clothes all sweaty, and she’s not an animal. 

Unlike _someone_. The buttons on Kaoru’s top take far too much time for her to unfasten, and by the time she’s finally down to her boxers, Chisato’s patience wears thin. 

“Forget it. That’ll do.” Chisato seizes the leash and unceremoniously drags Kaoru with her over to the bed. She stoops to slide a box out from under the frame first. By Kaoru’s quiet but sharp intake of breath, it’s clear that she knows what’s coming out of it. This isn’t the first time they’ve used the purple strap-on, although they don’t usually take it out in broad daylight. 

Chisato removes the toy from its container and tosses it to Kaoru, who fastens it to herself with practiced fingers so that it fits snugly over her underwear. Just seeing the faux phallus standing erect between Kaoru’s legs is enough to send a shiver up Chisato’s spine.

“Get on the bed and lie down,” she commands, and again, Kaoru obeys without question. There’s a glazed-over sheen to her pupils, as if she can hardly contain her anticipation, and Chisato hasn’t even _touched_ her. The blonde allows herself a smirk as she gets onto the mattress as well and proceeds to straddle Kaoru’s hips. After everything that came before, the dildo slides in easily and is soon buried all the way within her, stretching her insides. 

“Chisato…” murmurs Kaoru. Her voice is thick with desire, and the timbre of it itches at the pit of Chisato’s stomach in a way that makes her irritated. Makes her restless. 

“If you’ve got the time to talk,” she hisses, “then start moving.”

The first thrust nearly unseats her. Chisato instinctively tugs on the leash to balance herself, and Kaoru slows right away. 

“ _Don’t you dare fucking stop_.” Chisato grinds her hips down hard and Kaoru lets out a groan as the bottom of the toy presumably digs into her clit. Chisato rolls her body forward to drive in her point. This time, Kaoru propels herself upward to meet her. They settle into a pace that’s both ruthless and punishing, and soon, the wet sounds of their coupling fill the room. 

Chisato lets go of the leash so that she can grab Kaoru’s waist. Every time the dildo sinks into her, a little bit of tension seems to melt away. Riding Kaoru like this gives her a sense of control - a sense of pure _power_. 

“Faster,” she pants, between bounces. The headboard beats an erratic rhythm against the wall as Kaoru plunges into her over and over again. Chisato can no longer hold back her moans, but they only serve to encourage her partner’s fervor. Kaoru thrusts hard and deep, gripping Chisato’s thighs in strong hands to steady her. 

The mounting pressure is too much. Chisato opens her eyes and sees Kaoru writhing below her, her expression desperate and covetous, and the sudden rush of possessiveness and pride is enough to push the blonde over the edge. She squeezes her thighs together and comes with a series of frantic gasps, her walls pulsing against every ridge of the strap-on. Kaoru stills her movements and simply holds her, letting her ride out the waves of her climax.

Eventually, she regains her senses. Biting back a groan, she slides off Kaoru and curls up on the blankets. She feels freer and lighter than before, as if a weight has lifted off her shoulders. Kaoru sits up, breathing heavily. Her cheeks are flushed as she stares at Chisato with wordless need. 

Chisato takes a moment to figure out what she wants, and when she does, the corners of her mouth turn up in a mocking smile. She sits up and tilts her head. “What, you think you deserve a turn, too?”

Kaoru worries at her lower lip. She squirms so guiltily that Chisato has to laugh. Her hand shoots out and grasps the drenched shaft of the dildo, shoving the base roughly into Kaoru’s pelvis. Kaoru cries out in both pain and pleasure. 

“I suppose you’ve been a _good girl_.” She lets go and waves airily. “Touch yourself. Do it quickly, before I change my mind.”

Kaoru’s already ripping off the straps of the toy and tossing it aside before Chisato’s finished speaking. With a whimper, she slides a hand into her boxers. The resulting, slick noise is loud enough for both of them to hear. 

With how turned on she is, it doesn’t take long for Kaoru to finish. Chisato watches with fascinated detachment as the other woman drags in and out of herself as fast as she can. Her eyes squeeze shut as she gets closer and closer, but they snap open immediately when Chisato reaches out and cups her cheek. She screws her brows up in confusion even as she continues to finger herself. 

“You’re so cute like this,” Chisato finds herself saying. She so rarely ever gets to see Kaoru without her tiresome mask of gallantry. She much prefers the Kaoru before her now - the Kaoru who is honest and shameless and pathetic. _This_ Kaoru mutters her name over and over like a prayer, like she can’t say it enough.

“Come for me.” Chisato leans in, staring straight into Kaoru’s eyes. “ _Kao-chan_.”

Kaoru tenses, and in the infinitesimal, perfect moment just before her orgasm comes crashing down, Chisato presses their mouths together. 

Tomorrow, Chisato will bring Leon home. She’ll bury her nose into his soft, golden fur, shower him with treats, sing him to sleep. It may just be a pet owner’s pride, but Chisato is sure that he’s the best dog that has ever lived. He could never be replaced.

 _But_ , she reflects with no small amusement as she curls the leash around her knuckles once more and pulls Kaoru forward, _I suppose I wouldn’t mind having_ two _dogs_. 

**Author's Note:**

> Chisato "morosexual" Shirasagi


End file.
